


Turning Of The Glass

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Turning Of the GlassAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 788 wordsPrompt:Harry and Draco. separately, get the same tattoo from the same tattoo artist. A few of their mutual friends notice and get the wrong idea. Tattoo + Matchmaking AU - At least one section must be a POV other than Harry or Draco - Minimum: 385 words - Maximum 803.Summary: Harry and Draco end up with the same tattoo. Hermione decides to do some matchmaking.





	Turning Of The Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you muchly to [goldfwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfwish/pseuds/goldfwish) for betaing this (and teaching me the difference between blonde and blond) ❤️

Harry examined the freshly inked tattoo that now adorned his wrist, a constant reminder of what he’s lived through, and smiled. It wasn’t moving like he’d seen wizarding tattoos do, and he was fine with that. He had just felt a great urge to do _something_ to commemorate the events of the previous years and as he’d passed the tattoo studio, found himself walking through the door. 

It was a simple design. An hourglass that had immediately drawn Harry’s eye. He liked that it was a way of remembering everything that had passed with the prospect of a new beginning when the hourglass turned. 

After paying for it, he headed for The Leaky Cauldron to meet Ron and Hermione. He couldn’t wait to show them the tattoo.

***

A week later, Draco walked into the Ministry. He had a meeting arranged with the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and was, as always, ten minutes early. He absentmindedly rubbed his wrist through his sleeve before remembering he wasn’t supposed to irritate it.

“Ah, Healer Malfoy, please come through.”

Draco turned to look as Hermione walked into her office, before following her. He didn’t know why he was surprised that she was also early. He’d had several meetings with her lately and she’d been early to every one. 

“Mrs Granger-Weasley,” he said in greeting as he entered her office, closing the door behind himself. 

“Thank you for coming again at such short notice,” Hermione said with a smile. “Did you locate the files I asked you for?”

“Yes, here they are,” Draco replied, extending his hand that held the files. As he did so, his sleeve rode up slightly and Hermione glimpsed a familiar tattoo. 

“Thank you,” Hermione replied as she took the files from Draco. “Now, I’m sure you can understand why we’re so concerned about these patients?”

Draco nodded. “Indeed,” he said. “The poisons they have been exposed to are incredibly dangerous. They are in the best place and are receiving ‘round the clock care, but it will be a long road to recovery.” 

Hermione nodded as she flipped through the files. “I will put the best Aurors on the case,” she said. “It is imperative that the culprits are caught before anyone else suffers.” 

“Very well,” Draco said, nodding. “If I can be of any further assistance, please let me know.” 

“Of course,” Hermione nodded, standing up. 

Draco stood up too, extending a hand to Hermione who shook it warmly.

***

After her meeting with Draco, Hermione found herself wondering if the two men knew they’d got the same tattoo. By the time she got home that afternoon, a plan had begun to formulate in her mind.

Harry had always been cagey about how he felt when it came to Malfoy, but Hermione had always had her suspicions. 

“Ron,” she announced as she stepped out of the fireplace and into their kitchen. “I think we should invite Malfoy for dinner on Friday.” 

Ron choked on the mouthful of tea he was drinking. “ _Malfoy_?! Here?” he spluttered. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed her husband a napkin. “Yes,” she said. “Harry will be here too, and I think it would be nice to make an effort now that we’re past everything.” 

“Harry won’t want Malfoy here!” Ron exclaimed, wiping at his shirt. “He’s barely mentioned him lately, don’t you think it’s been peaceful?” 

“Well, yes,” Hermione agreed. “But I’m going to need them to get along for the sake of this case. What better way than to have a nice, friendly meal?” 

Ron groaned. “You’ve already invited them both haven’t you?” 

“Yes,” Hermione said. “We’ll eat around seven.” 

Ron groaned again and dropped his forehead onto his arms which were folded in front of him on the table.

***

Friday came around and Harry arrived at Ron and Hermione’s house half an hour early.

At ten minutes to seven, the Floo roared to life again and Draco stepped out. He was immaculately dressed and was carrying a bottle of the finest elf-made wine he could find. 

“Welcome, Draco,” Hermione said in greeting, smiling at the blond. “Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.” 

Draco nodded and held the bottle of wine out. “Thank you for having me,” he said. 

“Oh, you shouldn’t have,” Hermione said, taking the bottle with another smile. “See, Harry, _this_ is what guests do!” 

Draco turned to see Harry looking back at him from across the kitchen. He took a breath and extended a hand. “Potter.” 

“Malfoy,” Harry replied, shaking the blond’s hand firmly. As he did so, their sleeves rode up and the matching tattoos were revealed. Their eyes met and, all of a sudden, Harry realised exactly what Hermione was up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! ❤️


End file.
